For Real Or Make Believe
by seeley-me
Summary: What really happened in the holding room. My take on it! R&R :D Just some TOCHELLE Fluff!


_**- Was looking back at some of my old writings and found this! R/R Thanks!**_

_**Michelle's P.O.V**_

"Do you think they'll charge us?" I asked. He didn't look at me as he took a deep sigh and made a look that showed me he was sincerely tired. But his answer was spoken with energy,

"Depends on how big of an example they want to make us…" I took a quick glance at him and he caught a glimpse of my vulnerable eyes.

"Michelle I want you to listen to me very closely okay…" He stated in a whisper, he then came closer to me making me have to lean against the wall

"What is it Tony?" I asked coming closer to him.

"Will you do something for me?" he asked with a pleading look. I nodded and watched as he glanced up at the video monitor.

"Just go along with what I say okay. But trust me Michelle nothing I say is true, because I really do care about you and I want you out of here." He stated quickly as he brushed his fingertips gently against my cheek

"I don't understand…" I replied as he gave his Almeida smile. He move his face just inches from me,

"Slap me…" Was all he said. I was taken back and he looked at me with approval. "Just trust me." He whispered, I took that as a go and slapped him. I didn't do it to hard but good enough to be heard. He then pushed me against the wall pinning my arms above my head and he kissed me hard. He pushed his lower body against me. I knew I was supposed to hate this but how could I? This is Tony Almeida were talking about? The guy I've had feelings for since we met. He's performing moves on me I could've only dreamed about and here I have to fake not liking it. He started to kiss my neck hard, he then whispered in my ear with pure love that told me he was enjoying this as much as I was,

"Scream…" I did as I was told. Given the fact that he was in fact turning me on, that part was easy for me. I could feel him smile against my cheek as his hands slithered their way up to my chest. I had to fight back a moan from escaping my mouth…his was pure heaven and torture all in one. I screamed again, louder this time but then his lips were firmly plastered against mine. There was a lot of tongue action, excitement and passion.

All of a sudden Ryan Chappelle and came in with two other agents flanking him, they ran over to me and they pulled him off me. It was like he evaporated from thin air his arms were no longer engulfing me.

"What the HELL is going on here Almeida!" Chappelle yelled looking back and forth between tony and I.

"What do you think I'm doing Ryan…I love her so I got to show her that. Trust me she was enjoying it..." Tony spat though it was a true lie, I did enjoy it. He winked at me in the sexiest way and I almost caught myself blushing.

"Is this a joke?" You seriously just assaulted her…Michelle did you agree to have him do this or was he acting on his own accord?" Chappelle asked and I got red. I saw the painful look that was painted onto Tony's face when Ryan said assault.

"No…Mr. Chappelle He just jumped onto me..." I lied not looking at Ryan but at Tony who looked defeated as he gave up trying to out go the agents who held him.

"Very well, Mr. Almeida I'm not surprised that you would pounce on her." Chappelle spat at him. Tony looked at him, his eyes were filled with furry, I could tell that was not a response her was hoping for.

"Yeas sir..." Was all that came out of his mouth as a response.

"Take him into the other holding room. But make sure he gets extra security I don't want him to make any more stupid moves." Chappelle stated. Then he turned to face me his facial expression surprisingly softened. "As for you Miss Dessler you may be out for a while till we get all this shit taken care of." He left the room the agents following him. They roughly pushed him past me but I saw him give me a slight smile. I was left alone and Tony's face never left my mind. I couldn't let him take them as well as be charged with assault. I just couldn't deal with it no matter how much he wanted me to be released. I care about him and love him to much to have him taken away from me. I ran to catch up with Ryan and I grabbed his elbow making him turn to me. He looked at me with disgust for my action.

"Mr. Chappelle…the whole thing back there was fake...it was just for show. Tony did it on propose so he could take the blame. But I can't walk away from this when I did it to. I can't just leave him alone there." Chappelle turned red and then grabbed my elbow and walked me back to the holding. He opened the door and shoved me in there. I almost lost my balance and would have fallen if Tony hadn't caught me in his arms in time.

"What's going on here?" Tony demanded putting me behind him protectively. I couldn't help but breathe his cologne he must have put on a few hours ago.

"No more tricks Almeida or you will be charged with something! Even If I have to make it up! Even if Jack proves you right or not!" He yelled and closed the door. Tony turned around with a wondering look.

"I couldn't let you take the blame Tony! You are not going to get mocked or god knows what else alone! I did what I thought was right. And you're not letting me go like that..." I said I put my arms around his waist. He looked at me intently with love and trust in his eyes. I leaned into him as he held me close to him. I felt a sigh of relief and pleasure come out of me

"You always surprise me Michelle…" he spoke slightly with a chuckle.

"Is that a good thing?" I asked against his chest.

"I just gave you the opportunity to be off the hot seat and you went against it..." he held me tighter.

"How was my acting?" I asked as he pulled away and smiled at me.

"Fantastic babe. And how was I?" He asked with a genuine smile.

"Perfect...but..." that's when his face broke into pain and regret.

"I know I'm so sorry, god Michelle please forgive me. I never meant any of that. It hurt…even more that Chappelle thought I would ever actually assault you like that. I was so pissed."

"It's okay, it hurt me too honey. Even though I knew we were pretending. As for the assault part…just the movements itself...it felt good." I admitted seeing his expression change and his Almeida smile came back on.

"Really? So I was good huh? You know I could always quit being a CTU agent and just be an actor like that Carlos Bernard guy you told me I look like." He joked as I laughed and pulled him closer to me.

"Ohhh really? That would be interesting." I joked back. He pulled our faces closer,

"I must admit though Michelle, I was getting really into it. I would have gone further if they didn't come and tear us apart." He smiled as if he had a secret, and I couldn't help but love this side of Tony. I placed my hands to the sides of his face and gently stroked them,

"You told me to scream remember?" I teased as he rolled his eyes.

"I thought you would scream in appreciation." He got me there and I felt my cheeks burn.

"Well...we can always try again." I gave a sexy smile, as he caught on to where I was heading. He then pushed me up against the wall gently and started to kiss my neck placing kisses all over. I sighed in approval and he continued to kiss harder and quicker but then I gently pushed him away when I felt him get excited.

"They can see us." I reminded as he glanced over his shoulder and then turned his gaze back to me.

"Let them see...this time is real..." He stated as he continued to touch me and kiss me. I admit it, I got dizzy.

* BEHIND THE CAMERAS*

"Should we tell them there free to go?"An agent asked his eye on jack. Who was just smiling.

"Yeah ….but will give them a few more minutes. They have had a long day…" Jack and the agent grinned.


End file.
